Skulduggery Pleasant- The Hidden Gods
by Yaoifangirl999
Summary: What if Valkyrie found out Skulduggery's second biggest secret- his twin sister, Cain Pleasant. Why is she a secret? Why is she hiding? And from who? What do they want from her? Is she Lady Akira-like Skulduggery is Lord Vile? Look into this story to find out!


**A/N: Alright! New story, eh? Now I'll tell you:  
Cain Pleasant is MINE! Also I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant, Derek Landy does. Wish I did though. P.S. Skulduggery gets turned into a human! Also Ravel is the Grand Mage!**

**Summary: Skulduggery reveals one of his most powerful secrets to Valkyrie. His sister: Cain Pleasant. What are Skulduggery and Cain hiding? Why is Cain hidden? What does this have to do with Lord Vile? Why am I asking so many questions, which cannot be answered, by you? Best to read it.**

**Chapter 1: Cain Pleasant.**

A girl that looks 15-ish, with straight black hair, and dark eyes, glances at her partner, a youngish looking man, which was, for better words, a skeleton. "Skul? What are we looking for?" asked the girl. 'Skul' replied; "We're looking for a hiding spot, dear Valkyrie." The newly dubbed Valkyrie asked; "Should we get Ghastly and Tanith?" "Doubt it. We could always call them. Or are we forgetting about magic?" questions 'Skul'. "No, but they could help." "Ah, but we don't need them, not while we have a hiding spot, or the Bentley. "Skulduggery Pleasant!" "Uh-oh." "Uh-oh, indeed. Run!" Valkyrie and Skulduggery sprinted across the library, _China's_ library, narrowly missing bookshelves, dodging the energy that escaped from China's arms.

"Ow!" "You O.K, kiddo?" "Ghastly! Help us please!" begged Valkyrie. "First off, what did you do? And why does China look like she wants to _murder_ someone?" questioned Tanith. "Have no clue. She toke one look at us and _screamed_. She has a loud scream." Panted Skulduggery. "Well, you do look like a truck slammed into you. More-so Skulduggery. Best to get you to Nye. Immediately." "Agreed." "How did you get so … um, hurt?" "New case. Fun" mumbled Skulduggery, sarcasm thick in his velvet voice. "Let me guess. Vampires*? Blood-thirsty Zombies**? Or is it someone who destroys the world***?" "God no, just a super-powered mortal****, who hates everything around her." "Oh, O.K then." "Nye's now, if you so please." "Alright!" Tanith, Ghastly, Valkyrie and Skulduggery went outside of China's library, into fresh, clean air. "Best to put on the disguises, now." Spoke Skulduggery. "Your right! Ghastly put it on!" Yelled Tanith. "Tanith! Not so damn loud!" Scolded Ghastly. "Oh, alright." Moaned Tanith. They walked in front of a black Bentley, shiny black. "Well, at least the Bentley isn't scared." Ghastly's disguise covers his scars, which were diagonal on his face. Skulduggery's disguise allowed him to have blonde hair, and bright, shining forest green eyes. China's symbols were shining, gently against Skulduggery's and Ghastly's breastplates. Skulduggery was smiling, a nice change, from his unchanging skeleton skull.

They had just arrived at the Irish Sanctuary, when a young mage with flowing blue hair said: "Elder Ghastly! Elder Skulduggery! Grand Mage wishes to see you! Tanith Low and Valkyrie Cain are included!" "Oh, hell. Do we have to come?" asked Valkyrie, glumness apparent in her voice. "Sadly, if the Grand Mage wants you, you have to go. Sorry Val." Whispered Skulduggery, sadness and pity in his voice. "Damn." Valkyrie softly cursed. "Now, Val, it could be a new case!" "Doubt it, Tanith." They were walking towards a large wooden door, with strange symbols covering it. "New symbols? Well China has her work cut out for her." Skulduggery said, dryly. Valkyrie laughed and Skulduggery smiled. "Ah. Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly and Tanith. How are you?" smiled a young-ish man, called Ravel. "Good Morning, Grand Mage Ravel." Replied Valkyrie. "Please Valkyrie, call me Rav, if you please, just not the 'Grand Mage' stuff." "I believe she can do that, Ravel, she just doesn't want to." A women that looked about 20 walked in, she had a flowing light-blue dress, and held a light-blue mask that hugged her face, revealing nothing of what her face looked like. "Cain?! When did you get here?!" exclaimed Ghastly, while Tanith and Skulduggery were staring at her with a fabulous impression of the fly-trap. Valkyrie was staring at her in confusion, not really understanding why they were making such a fuss about one person. "Holy mother of- Cain, is that really you?!" asked Skulduggery, wonder filling his voice. "Sadly yes, brother. I'm here." Answered Cain. "Huh? Who are you?" Wondered Valkyrie. "Oh! Valkyrie Cain, this is Skulduggery's twin sister; Cain Pleasant. Cain this is Skulduggery's newest partner; Valkyrie Cain." "Ah. The one with the Ancient blood in her veins?"

**End Chapter 1!**

**How was it? Please tell me! P.S. I might bring Kenspeckle back. Should I? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Remember to review and like, or something.**


End file.
